The Rise of Miss Power (Alternate ending)
by Tobeckyfan
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Wordgirl episode "The Rise of Miss Power". I was inspired to make this because of a few pictures I saw on Deviantart.


**Tobey's POV**

I'm really glad that Miss Power is gone. She completely corrupted Wordgirl and I hated what she had become… I just wish that I could see her… I sat on my bed gazing at the picture of Wordgirl I keep on my night stand. "Swooning over Wordgirl again?" came a voice. I blushed and looked up toward my ceiling "I am not "swooning"!" I snapped in anger "Uh-huh," said the narrator. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "I'm not," I mumbled. She is beautiful though. When I first saw the beautiful super heroine in red, I felt my heart jump to my throat and I couldn't stop staring at her beauty. Those sweet chocolate brown eyes, that super strength, that lovely cute laugh, and that super intelligentsia. I knew when I first saw her, she was the love of my life… I just wish she felt the same way about me… I heard the doorbell ring from down stairs. I got up off my bed and ran down the stairs to the front door. I opened it and my eyes widen "W-wordgirl?!" I asked in shock "W-what on earth are you doing here?" I asked. Wordgirl rubbed the back of her head and bit her lip. She looked nervous… But why?

 **Becky's POV**

 _~A few minutes before she went to Tobey's house~_

Well… I apologized to pretty much all the villains in town… I only have Toby left… Tobey… I felt bad for making fun of him like that… Especially since he likes me. I don't like him back, but I know how much it hurts to be betrayed by someone you really love… Scoops… I sighed and quickly flew to his house. I looked at the front door that stood between me and Tobey. I let out a sigh and rang the doorbell. Once Tobey answered, a strange nervousness over took me. He looked pretty surprised and shocked to see me standing at his front door. "W-wordgirl?!" he asked in shock "W-what on earth are you doing here?" he asked. I rubbed the back of my head and bit my lip. Why am I so nervous? I just wanted to apologize to him for the way I had treated him before. I let out a sigh "T-tobey… I came to tell you that… I'm really sorry for saying all that nasty mean stuff to you when I was with Miss Power," I mumbled, my gaze falling to the floor.

 **Tobey's POV**

I blinked and felt my cheeks heat up somewhat "I-it's perfectly fine," I replied rubbing the back of my head. Wordgirl shook her head "No… It's not… It was wrong of me to say you were a ridicules villain, and that you had a goofy haircut and bad clothes, and that you were afraid of your mommy…. I want to let you know that… I didn't mean any of it…. I know you like me Tobey," I blushed as she said that "And I know how it feels to be hurt by someone you care about… Even if I don't like you the way that you like me… I want you to know, that I do care about you… I care about all the villains," my heart sank a little when she said she doesn't feel the same as I do toward her. I smiled lightly "Well… Then I guess I can admit this… I love you Wordgirl…. I don't care if you don't have the same feelings for me as I do toward you… But I want to let you know that no matter what…. I while always love you… And I can wait for you to have the same feelings as me," I said, my face was beet red at this point. Wordgirl blushed lightly and blinked.

 **Becky's POV**

Did Tobey just say… He would wait for me… For me…? No one has ever said that to me before… No one has ever cared about me so much that they would wait until I had the same feelings as they did. I felt tears form in my eyes and I quickly looked away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I sniffled and whipped the tears away. I sighed and faced Tobey once more. He still had a smile on his face and a dark red blush coted his face. I smiled. I don't know what came over me… I hugged him. I felt tears slip from my eyes. I pulled away after about a minute, his face was as red as a cherry, maybe even redder "I don't think you have to wait, Tobey… I think I love you to," I said with a small smile on my face. Tobey's face grow even redder (if that was possible) "Y-you do?" he asked. I nodded "Yes… Well… I have to get home. I hope I see you again soon… Bye, Tobey," I said flying off.

 **Tobey's POV**

I watched the red heroine fly off into the night sky. I felt my blush die down. A smile crept on my face. She loves me…. My one true love… Wordgirl… Loves me…. The girl I thought would never love me…. I sighed and walked into my house. Wordgirl loves me! I wanted to scream it to the world… But it wouldn't be good for her image. I walked up to my room and fell on my bed. I sighed and picked up the picture of Wordgirl. I gazed at it lovingly "So, you and Wordgirl are a thing know?" asked the narrator. I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face "Yes," I replied. I still can't believe it! Wordgirl! The most intelligent, beautiful, amazing, funny, super heroine is MY girlfriend! I sighed dreamily, then a frown appeared on my face. "What about, Botsford?" I covered my mouth in shock at the words that escaped my lips. Did I say that out loud?! "What about, Becky?" asked the narrator. I sighed "I don't see why you care… But if you must know… Becky stole my heart just as Wordgirl did," I mumbled placing the picture of Wordgirl back on my nightstand. "I wonder what will happen to her… I wonder if she actually would care if I told her I liked her… I wonder what would happen if I never did fall in love with two people… This most likely won't even turn out well! I can't be in love with two completely different people!" I yelled in frustration. The narrator chuckled lightly "Something tells me everything will work out fine," he said. I sighed "I suppose I should worry about this when the time comes," I mumbled. With that, I fell asleep. I really do hope that this will work out… After all… I love two people… But I don't know who I love more…

 **Becky's POV**

Boy am I glad that I apologized to all the villains. I fell on my bed and let out a sigh "So… You and Tobey, huh?" I heard the narrator say. I rolled my eyes "Yeah… I like him… So what?" I asked, fighting back the blush that was trying to form on my cheeks. The narrator chuckled "You know, you might want to tell him you're Wordgirl," he said. I blinked "Why?" I asked "Well, one: you're going to have to tell him eventually, and two: he also likes, Becky Botsford," my eyes widen "H-he does?" I asked in shock "Uh-huh," replied the narrator. My face was suddenly coved in a blanket of deep red blush. The narrator chuckled, that only made my blush deepen. "I… I'll tell him in a few months…"

 **THE END**


End file.
